


Drowning in a Sea of Nothingness

by Rhianona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble on Duncan MacLeod</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in a Sea of Nothingness

He knows they don't understand. They ask and ask, wondering why he holds to such an anachronistic way of life, expounding on the many ways in which the position he takes will get him (and them) killed. He doesn't know how to tell them that it's the only way he's figured out how to survive. Immortal doesn't mean that you can't go crazy - and they've all seen the destruction and chaos an insane Immortal can wreck on the world. Maybe one day, he will embrace the cynicism and practicality of Methos and Amanda, but today? Right now? He'll hold to the black and white world of right v. wrong, righteous good v. evil. If he can't define the world around him, he knows he'll drown in a sea of nothingness.


End file.
